Currently drying hair can be require a lot of time. After a person has his or her hair styled, they may have to sit under a drying hood for times approaching three hours. During this time, heat may be applied in an uneven fashion. This uneven application of heat can damage the hair. In addition, different types of hair (e.g., weaves, sew-ins, wigs, natural long hair, “roller set”) may have different drying times, which may be substantial. For example, a person with natural long hair may have to sit under a conventional dryer for between 2-3 hours.